championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GodlyPerfection
Welcome Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Level Progression page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Otiluke (Talk) 18:53, September 16, 2009 Re: Power Videos and Help Request Well then, let me wish you a warm welcome to the project. I look forward to your work on the various powers articles, and am very excited to hear about your videos; I'd envisioned something like that for the project for some time, but ultimately I have little experience recording game footage myself. I'm thrilled that someone has taken up that task on their own. With regard to your fansite, I too firmly believe the success and growth of the Champions' community depends on projects such as this wiki and your site working together. It would be a pleasure to work with you. I'm a novice when it comes to coding, but will help out wherever I can. And, if I correctly understand what you're proposing, just working on this project as we have so far will help your efforts as well. I see no drawbacks to working together on this project, and am excited to see everything you have planned come together. -- Heaven's Agent 19:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Let me know if you have questions with the syntax used with wiki projects. My general coding ability may be slim, but I've got a fair bit of experience writing wiki articles. :Your powers questions will have to be answered by Wuu; they were being added before I came to the project, and as the articles have been going up with relatively little difficulty I've kept out of that aspect. No need to muddle something that's working as is, after all. :I'm familiar with the process, at least, used by WoWWiki and a couple others to strip template info in order to generate a tooltip. I tried implementing something like it at another project but the code involved somewhat complex javascript, well beyond my understanding, and the attempt failed horribly. Still, it would be a great benefit if we could get something running like that for your project. When the time comes, if our current templates lack the parameters you need, give me a heads up and I'll see what can be done. -- Heaven's Agent 15:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm already ahead of you on borrowing from other projects; my knowledge, and everything I've added here as far as templates go, are the result of my collaboration with the folks at WoWWiki, EQ2i, the Forgotten Realms Wiki, as well as my own experimentation over various projects over the last few years. It's actually funny that you mentioned that particular template, as I intend to add a version of it to this project either today or tomorrow. ::Most of the templates you'll need to worry about can be found at Category:Templates. Basic infoboxes generally utilize a simple parameter value entry method; they recognize specific parameters and display values assigned to them as part of the generated output. For example, the following input generates a corresponding infobox: ::The infobox's style parameters are defined on a special project page denoted with a prefix, in this case Template:Zone. By modifying the style and display parameters on the template page, the display is altered across the entirety of the project for any infoboxes that use the template. -- Heaven's Agent 17:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::The styling information for the template itself can be found on the individual template page. Just click on the edit button and it should allow to see it in its entirety. The CSS for the project itself can be viewed here. -- Heaven's Agent 18:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Power Sets Generally a wiki project should keep actual project pages and category pages separate. A Category structure is designed to function as a type of table of contents or index of articles, and should not include actual article content; though it's common for a category page to have a brief description the the articles it contains, anything in depth is best reserved for those articles themselves. Though it does result in a little bit of redundancy, it's actually beneficial as it provides additional methods of navigating a project's articles. -- Heaven's Agent 17:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :No need to apologize, I understand completely. I was an engineering major for a while and the elimination of redundant information was drilled into us from day one. But when your project is essentially an encyclopedia that visitors will browse on their own, having redundant methods of accessing the project's information ends up being a must. No one two people go about looking for information in the same manner, after all. -- Heaven's Agent 17:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Item Icons Though Wuu will have to tell you where the power icons are coming from, I realize I hadn't told you where I've obtained all the item icons I've added to the project, found in Category:CO Icons/Items. I actually use Photoshop and crop them from screenshots I obtain while playing. I've set up a Photoshop file that allows me to trim away any background image, ensure the icon border remains intact, and provide transparency around the corners of the icon. It's funny, but this is the first game I've played where I've found actual game screens to be the best method of obtaining such icons. -- Heaven's Agent 17:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Part of me kinda figured that you might have been pulling them from ingame. I was actually thinking about setting up a system on the site that allowed people to submit just screenshots when hovering over a particular item so that they can just submit items that they have not yet seen on the wiki. Then a group of people who are dedicated to editing the wiki can add the items themselves. This group of people would have access to a page that contains all the submitted screenshots and can remove a screenshot whenever they have added the item to the wiki. It would allow many more people to help contribute without them having to straight up make a page for each item they find. There would end up being MUCH more participation if we did it this way mainly cuz adding a new wiki page is a daunting task and some people don't have the time to add. So just submitting the item would help the community in general. What do you think? :And the screenshot approach should work fine for items, but I'm curious as to what wuu is using for the power pics. I think he may be using the ones that come with the fansite kit, and if so then we won't be able to get that kind of quality for all of the powers as they do not have all of them in the kit yet. That my friend makes me sad face :(. --GodlyPerfection 18:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been unable to find a decent in-game view of power icons. At least at any respectable sizes. Still, I keep my eyes out for them when I can. Another possible source would be the power sets articles that are occasionally added to the official website. -- Heaven's Agent 18:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm just grabbing the icons from the Champions Online website and uploading them as Fair Use. They work rather well, and are all uniform in size. I was going to see if I could peek inside the Champions Builder and use those Icons, but the website's Icons are working well enough. Just wish they had the icons for Archery >.< :As for the Power descriptions, yes I'm just creating a level 40 character in the Builder with no added stats/etc and grabbing power descriptions. There's a lot of info there too. :Wuumaster 03:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Advantage Descriptions It's somewhat lengthy, but it's uploaded and I did add a bit of formatting to make it more navigable; I set up the information in your Sandbox. I'd also recommend working on your template there. It's basically a place within your personal namespace to tinker with whatever projects you might want, keep notes, etc. And let me know if you need help with the infobox. -- Heaven's Agent 15:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: How are things bro? Things are good. Don't worry about dropping out for a bit; things happen, and life comes first. I've been tempted to work on my leveling in preparation for the event as well (might be tough to document fully with a level 12 character), but I'm trying to document missions and zones as I come across them as well. As for what you can do at work, do you have access to any of the Champions RPG source material? Over twenty years of lore and we've barely touched the surface with what we have added so far. Another possibility I've been considering is a linked game guide, since the retail box is missing such documentation. I don't know if you'd be able to work on something like that at work, but it's something to consider. Here's one for you to wrap your brain around. I've been adding items to the project as I get them as drops and mission rewards. I want to ultimately compile them into sortable tables, so the project can function somewhat as a database as well. What needs to be figured out, though, is what parameters to include in the table to use as sort functions. We can't have too many, else the table will be too wide to reasonably fit on a computer display. I've dropped most of the articles in the subcategories of Category:Upgrades, and would love your input and help on the task. I see these sortable tables as long term project, and a big one as well, so don't feel pressured to take it on if you would rather not. But ultimately, what it comes down to is anything you do here, no matter the scale, is greatly appreciated and helps the project grow. -- Heaven's Agent 14:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Fan Content Considerations Greetings! I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts pertaining my most recent Blog Entry, Fan-Content, Part the First. It's important to me to continue to allow fan content within the project, but it's also important that its implementation within the wiki be well defined. Over the next several weeks I hope to create a project policy for just such a purpose, and any feedback you may have on the topic is both welcome and appreciated. -- Heaven's Agent 18:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: New style looks amazing Thanks for making the time to say so. Don't work too hard, and happy holidays! -- Heaven's Agent 00:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC)